


The Man from the Night Before

by GStK



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: Refresh yourself in calamity.
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Man from the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnicordia (hihazuki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/gifts), [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



He wishes for a wordless thought. Sympathy without direction. He wishes that the spirit would melt, the very thing he created and brought up, stained, washed black into the waters and emerging clear as the sky blue.

Lucifer preaches and Sandalphon listens. There stands the one and only reason he comes to these sessions-- stood. Came. Lucifer used to be the reason for his presence. Now, Sandalphon is not so sure. Perhaps it is an act of spite.

Against God? Against the church? Against Lucifer’s brother, who thinks him best to disappear? (Brothers, not brother. One brother spat Sandalphon’s feelings in a confession to Lucifer on a sunny afternoon outside school. The other brother watched, face as painfully passive as always, while Lucifer turned to him and slowly shook his head.)

“The soul wishes for supplication. The heavens will grant them, if only he would ask.”

Why does he come here? Who is he trying to spite? Lucifer will never love him. Sandalphon looks at his face and feels the same unyielding pain as always. It’s been years and it won’t vanish. It… wouldn’t vanish. That’s what he thought.

Sandalphon squeezes his fists under the table. Ignorant, Lucifer lectures on: “The lamb and the lion can lay together when the presence of the Spirit is among us. But what is the difference between the spirit and the Spirit?”

A pause for questions. One of the more devoted raises her hand. She sets down her bible and stands, gives an answer Sandalphon’s not tuned into. It’s just radio waves. Now, spite. 

Then, a well filled with oil ignited in a blast of hurt and hatred.

“You are right. To find peace, we must find it within ourselves. We must acknowledge our sins and bare them up to the Creator. He is there, waiting for our tongues to burst with truths.”

Now, an angel with a thousand eyes and a ring of fire.

Then, the singular ring of a phone that wasn’t his on the nightstand. The morning welling up in his eyes as he was awakened by the purr and the serpent that snuck in with him the night before. _I thought I loved but now I don't know._

Now, studying his opened palm underneath the table, the number written in fading ink.

Then, the hard press of hips into his, the kiss like a brand against his throat. Now, his own reluctance fading. Then, his voice giving way to pleasure. Now, the grudge giving way to the spirit, born in hasty pyre and cleansed by the evils in the night.

Lucifer’s eyes on his. Sandalphon hardly perceives them.

“Do you have something to add, Sandalphon?” asks the gentle voice of a love that will not take him.

“I have somewhere to be. Sorry,” Sandalphon adds belatedly, clenching his fist, picking up his bag. No need to put his bible away. He doesn’t have one.

“Ah… hopefully, we’ll see you next week.”

The spirit doesn’t care for hope. What the spirit needs is action. Any number of gods will promise you salvation, but the man above him the night before taught him the opposite can be true. Gods will try to enslave you in their forever-misery. They just want to be miserable with you, too.

So why not be happy? Why not douse the flame in those thousand eyes and stop the ring’s spinning?

“Belial?” he says into the phone.

“ _Sandy_ ,” answers back the pleasure, the drum beat, the heart and the pulse that forced its way into Sandalphon’s chest.

He closes the door to the church and doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Bible Discussion and Study Meeting."


End file.
